The ability of vehicle drivers to communicate ad hoc messages in real time to an appropriate authority to tag/identify another vehicle is limited. A faster, safer, and more reliable communication method is needed to tag vehicles that may need to be monitored for any reason. The ability to alert authorities to the presence of a disabled vehicle, a dangerous driver, or a courteous driver, for example, will allow for quicker response time by the proper authority when a response is needed. Many existing systems require the communicating driver to divert attention from driving when communicating a message, which can lead to unsafe road conditions and an increase in vehicle accidents. Additionally, many existing systems lack the ability to easily locate the tagged vehicle based on the location of the communicating vehicle. This can lead to delayed response times, which, in emergency situations, can result in increased injury to vehicle occupants. It would therefore be desirable to enable a driver of a vehicle to communicate in real time with authorities and with drivers of other vehicles on the road to tag/identify a vehicle that may need to be monitored and/or assisted for any reason. Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus, system, and/or method that addresses one or more of the foregoing issues, and/or one or more other issues.